


Gizoogle

by Juun



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I copy-pasta'd "Happy Not Valentines day" into http://gizoogle.net/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gizoogle

Kool as fuck NOT Valentines day 

 

Summary:

 

Valentines dizzle is over n' shit. Thank goodness!

 

Yo, sun shone though tha blinds. "another glourious day." Cecil thought yo. Dude peeped his fuckin lovez chest slowly rise n' fall as da thug was up in deep slumber.

Layin on his bed, Carlos opened his soft, bronze eyes yo. Dude jolted back, cuz of reason one- da thug was still alarmed cuz of tha previous day, Valentines day, which had been dropped hidin n' clutchin his wild lil' fuckin equally-fearful homeboy.

And, reason two- holla'd homeboy, Cecil Baldwin, was lookin directly at his ass fo' whoz ass knows how tha fuck long.

“Hey” Cecil cooed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! “Howz Mista Muthafuckin Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Science?” tha radio host axed while placin a gangbangin' feather-light lick on tha chemistz lips.

“Is it over?” Carlos asked.

“yes, darling. Well shiiiit, it only eva lasts one day. It make me wanna hollar playa! And, do you know what tha fuck dat means?” Da Voice of Night Vale asked, grinnin wolfishly n' deepenin tha kiss, tongues snakein together, up in an almost-battle fo' domizzle fo' realz. And before Carlos could shake his head up in reply. Tongues still tangled, n' Cecil crawled over Carlos, straddlin tha other, before finally breakin fo' air.

“it means we weren't chosen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Our thugged-out asses have, all up in tha straight-up least, another year. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I be thinkin we should...” Dude paused here ta lick his fuckin lips. “...celebrate.” Carlos could feel a hard-on forming.

And, so Cecil felt dat shit. “ah~! Already enthused, biatch? Good.”  
And wit that, n' Carlos not still like shizzle what tha fuck was happening, Cecil inched his way downward. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! downtown of tallerz pajama pants, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stoppin only ta flick his cold-ass tongue over both nipplez all dem times, until so straight-up teasingly slowly, Cecil pulled tha baggy-ass pants wit tha boxers off, lickin a trail down each newly-exposed area. When he finally reached tha Chemistz fleshy appendage, Cecil simply rubbed it all up in both layerz of fabric, even givin it all dem licks, still lookin directly at Carlos' eyes.

“oh...shiznit son! Cecil!” groaned tha olda n' shit. Cecil immediately stopped n' looked at his Carlos wit fake innocence.

“Yes, biatch? What do you desire, biatch? Tell me, Darling.”  
Carlos mumbled unintelligibly. “Sorry, My fuckin Dear. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I don't drop a rhyme dat language.”

“please, please!”

“please...?”

“UGHH! CECIL! MOUTH ON DICK! PLEASE!”

Without battin a eye, tha tattoo-covered obeyed, n' straight-up engulfed his fuckin lovez member without baggy-ass pants interfearing. Carlos couldn't handle it yo. Dude hastily pushed Cecilz head farther down onto him, Cecil gagged a funky-ass bit, But Carlos was up in too far blissed ta give it much thought. In fact, without all tha teasing, Dude straight-up well would have axed if his homeboy was aiiiight. But dis was different. Cecil straight-up deserved all dis bullshit. Beginin ta make wonderous nosies n' bustin a glorious rhythm dat made Cecil chillax n' stop worryin yo. Dude did kinda deserve it, afta all.

“Ce- cil... I'm....” before Carlos' climax, tha NVCR host pulled off.

With renewed vigor, Carlos gave a wicked grin before statin “my turn.”

Wigglin free from beneath his fuckin love, Carlos took Cecilz hips tha fuck into his wild lil' freakadelic grasp, firmly massagin both of tha blondez cheeks. First squeezin together then up in circlez apart n' then back together n' shit. Dat shiznit was Cecilz turn ta beg. “ah... fuck... give me something... anything.”

Carlos placed a gangbangin' finger on, not in, just before tha straight-up original gangsta rang of muscles, of Cecilz entrance. “whatz tha magic word~?”

“CARRRRRRRRLOOOOOOS~!”

“not quite.” Da Chemist snickered.

“FUCKING HELL!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLLLLEEEEAAASSE!!”

“one mo' time~.”

“I SWEAR TO-Mmmmn~!” Cecil couldn't hold back as Carlos' tongue penetrated tha hole before him, coaxin his wild lil' freak ta pliancy

Cecil, whoz ass was currently a witherin n' beatboxin mess, became even louder when a gangbangin' finger was slipped tha fuck into his ass along wit tha pleasantly moist tongue. While trippin' off his dirty ass, Cecil was not one ta simply take all n' give none fo' realz. As such, flipped over, rufflin his homeboyz luscious hair, as well pushin holla'd homeboy on his back.

Before Carlos could express his concern fo' Cecilz lack of preparation, he found his dirty ass deeply sheathed inside tha wonderful, dope tightnizz dat is Cecil. Layin still, waitin fo' tha other ta give some sort of signal, was instead greeted mah Cecil takin mattas tha fuck into his own handz wit all dem brisk thrustz of his own bustin.

“Carols.” Cecil whispered tha fuck into tha foreigner’s ear “Dear, dope, naive Carlos. I aint made of glass.” he licked tha shell of tha otherz ear, then breathed on it, causin a cold-ass lil chill. “do you understand, biatch? Fuck. Me.”

And dat was all dat Carlos needed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude fuckin started wildly ravagin Cecilz back-side, hustlin up in a rhythm together n' shiznit fo' realz. As Carlos goes tha fuck into Cecilz expanse, tha Radio Voice would push his dirty ass down, causin even deeper penetration dat they both straight-up enjoyed, causin both partizzles ta gasp. Cecil could tell dat Carlos was close when tha handz on his hips fuckin started ta bruise n' tha nails diggin tha fuck into his wild lil' flesh.

Decidin ta "shake thangs up," so ta speak, Cecil twisted his wild lil' fingers deep n' tanglin tha fuck into tha scientistz locks, so every last muthafuckin time dat Cecil was pushed up wit tha force Of Carlos' hips, his fuckin lil' deep brown afro was tugged. 

"Dios Mios!" growled Carlos yo. Half outta pleasure, half outta knowin Cecil absolutly adored tha spanish rasp his wild lil' freak sometimes let slip.

Dat shiznit was made even mo' so obvious when he fell tha fuck a hand leave his hips n' beginnin ta work on his own neglected erection. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Cecil ruffled his wild lil' fingers though Carlos' slowly returnin locks. That done did it fo' Carlos yo. Dude came deep tha fuck into his homeboy. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Cecil sighed contently as he felt tha otherz warm release fill his wild lil' fuckin entrizzle yo. Dude always loved dat feeling, n' tha feelin was accented by his own orgasm, which da thug was brought ta by tha tan, slightly calloused handz of his fuckin love.

Cecil feel straight-up chillaxed on Carlos' chest. Both of dem lay there, pantin n' washed over up in tha wondaz of afta glow. Carlos pulled his quickly softenin erection out, humpin' Cecilz forehead.

Cecil let a soft whimper escape his fuckin lips yo. Dude was straight-up awake yo, but incredibly chillaxed.

Carlos chuckled, turnin on his side while still holdin Cecil, allowin dem ta spoon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Before slippin ta slumber, Cecil murmured “we have at least another year. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I be glad I can spend it up in yo' faaaaaace!”

Carlos chuckled, clucthang tha other tighter n' shit. “I gots a straight-up boner fo' you, like a muthafucka.”


End file.
